Psyche
Psyche (プシケ) was an asteroid type Celestial and a character who is said to appear in Solar Emissary as a memory. They are one of the few characters who are confirmed to be currently deceased. Appearance Psyche has pale skin, stark white in some lights, and deep pink eyes. They have very curly schauss pink hair, some of which falls over their face. They are wearing a white dress shirt with a deep cherry hooded cardigan, along with matching colored slippers and dark maroon pants. It is unknown if they are wearing socks or have bare-feet with their slippers. They are also seen wearing fuchsia tinted round glasses, along with a necklace with some form of teardrop shaped pink pendant in their official profile. They are also sometimes seen holding a notebook. They appear to be sitting on some kind of floating disk or chair of some kind in their official artwork, as well as a levitating, glowing pen. It is implied either they or just "their room" has the ability to make things float. Personality Psyche is described as being a wise, yet strange asteroid. They are also described as being lovely and helpful and missed by many. Not much else is known about their personality. Background Psyche was a therapist, the expert of Celestials' mental health and their souls. Though they were born with a faulty core which was unstable and unable to sustain itself. They died after only living a few hundred years, 400 minimum. Relationships Psyche is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Eros Psyche is said to have been Eros' therapist while they were alive. When asked about their relationship, Pyo has stayed vague about it, stating it will get revealed eventually. Though it has been stated on many occasions Eros misses Psyche a lot. It is implied through Eros' description they are struggling to cope with moving on from Psyche's death, perhaps implying they may have been Eros' love interest at some point. Sylvia Sylvia is said to have been Psyche's assistant. Not much else is known about their relationship. Metis Metis is shown in Psyche's associations, though nothing else is known about their relationship. Basis Psyche is a personification of the asteroid 16 Psyche. Psyche (/ˈsaɪkiː/ SY-kee; minor planet designation: 16 Psyche) is one of the ten most massive asteroids in the asteroid belt. It is over 200 km (120 mi) in diameter and contains a little less than 1% of the mass of the entire asteroid belt. It is thought to be the exposed iron core of a protoplanet. It is the most massive metallic M-type asteroid. Psyche was discovered by the Italian astronomer Annibale de Gasparis on 17 March 1852 from Naples and named after the Greek mythological figure Psyche. Psyche is massive enough that its gravitational perturbations on other asteroids can be observed, which enables a mass measurement. The values for the mass of 3.38±0.28×10−11M☉ and the density of 6.98±0.58 g/cm3 obtained from the close encounter used in the Kuzmanoski and Kovačević (2002) analysis were the first successful attempt based on a dynamical method, leading to the conclusion that composition of the asteroid is metallic. As of 2017, the best mass estimate is 2.23±0.36×1019 kg. Trivia * Psyche's birthday is stated to be March 17th, the same date as the discovery of asteroid 16 Psyche. * Psyche having a faulty core may have been based on the theory the asteroid 16 Psyche is actually the exposed core of a protoplanet. * Their color and their room seemingly having the ability to make things float may be a reference to psychic, a person who claims to use extrasensory perception (ESP) and also Psychic, an elemental type in the Pokémon series, represented by the color pink. * Psyche is said to have contained [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhodonite rhodonite] geodes. ** Rhodonite is also stated to be Pysche's favorite gem. * Psyche's favorite drink is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arrowroot_tea#Japan kuzuyu]. * Psyche's relationship with Eros may be a reference of the tale of Cupid and Psyche. Cupid is the Roman counterpant of the Greek god Eros. When asked about it, Pyo replied with saying it was "a secret". Gallery 68c4b1f6cb5a91765b5e1936bf284152.png|Likely a concept for Psyche Psyc.png de40247366ff7cf602447023d24a9b17.png E3.png littlethings.png|worm on string is canon Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/psyche.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/183490 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Asteroid Category:Solar Emissary Category:Dead